It Started In the Music Room: A badboy Blaine fic
by Merpnerp
Summary: Dalton is a reform school for boys.Kurt's uncle is a teacher there, and the school music program needs help. Kurt is extremely talented when it comes to music, and he agrees to help out. But what happens when Blaine Anderson takes an interest in him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Welcome to my story. I do not own the characters. Please know that this is an AU fic, so it isn't the same as the show. Thanks for checking it out!**

_"Kurt.. I'm so glad you agreed to meet me here today." George Hummel said, smiling at his nephew. "Sit down.. please! There is something we need to discuss."  
><em>Little did Kurt Hummel know at the time, that that meeting would end with a deal.  
>Kurt's uncle was a teacher at Dalton, which was a reform school. The music teacher, who was George Hummel's friend, desperately needed help with the music program. And Kurt just so happened to be extremely talented when it came to music. And he was in need of cash.<br>The deal was, Kurt would go to Dalton on Mondays and Fridays, and teach the boys music. Or at least, a medium sized group of them, called "The Warblers". His uncle would pay him for it, AND he would be able to complete all of his community service hours. Which he really needed in order to graduate.  
>When he reminded his uncle that he still had to attend his own classes, he was simply told that he was "not to worry about it", for it would, "all be taken care of."<br>So Kurt hadn't asked questions.  
>But now that he was there, he thought maybe he should have.<br>It was Monday morning, and Kurt stood in the main office at Dalton. He had already gone through security, and he was now waiting for the principal to meet him, greet him, and direct him to where he needed to be. He looked out of the large glass wall, and several boys stared back at them. A tall, blonde one with dark green eyes smiled darkly at him, while a short one with light brown hair and blue eyes mouthed the words, "Wanna fuck?"  
>Kurt shook his head and turned around, completely aware of the fact that he was being watched.<br>"Good morning, Kurt." Said a tall, muscular man who was walking towards him. "My name is Principal Aberon. Welcome to Dalton." He smiled.  
>Kurt shook his hand, smiling nervously.<br>"It's a pleasure to.. uh.. be here." He said.  
>"Well Kurt, I should probably bring you down to Mr. Cappreino's music room, shouldn't I?" He said brightly.<br>"Yes, sir." Kurt replied politely.  
><em>I can't wait until home time..<em>  
>The bell rang, and Principal Aberon opened the door for Kurt. Kurt thanked him and walked out into the hallway. As they walked towards the music room, Kurt witnessed THREE pairs of boys making out in the hallway. THREE. <em><br>The people at McKinley would positively DIE!  
><em>"Alright Kurt." Principal Aberon said quickly. "This is the music room. I suggest you don't leave it alone, but more importantly, don't be alone in there with a student. I have to go now."  
>"I understand, but.." Kurt turned around and saw that the principal was already gone. "O-kayyyy. I'm going inside now."<br>Kurt opened the door to the music room, and could barely see. He ran his hand over the wall, looking for a light switch. When he found one, he flicked it on, and looked around the room.  
>The room was almost ordinary, with the exception of the paintings.<br>Oh, the paintings! They were obviously done by someone with incredible talent. They were paintings of yellow birds, and music notes. There were three of them. Kurt moved closer to inspect one of them.  
>"Helloooo, Kurt!" Said a cheery voice behind him. "Welcooooooome, to Dalton! I'm SO happy you've agreed to help me with the music program!"<br>Kurt whipped around, and saw the music teacher, Mr. Cappreino.  
>"The Warbler's will be here next period. Are you excited to meet them? I'm sure you are!"<br>As Kurt would learn soon enough, Mr. Cappreino liked to answer his own questions.  
>"Would you like to sit down, Kurt? Of course you would! Go sit down at the back table!"<br>Kurt nodded quickly and walked towards his seat, where he waited for The Warblers to arrive.

The bell rang, and the door flung open. Kurt jumped and nearly fell out of his seat. A large group of boys pushed through the doorway, yelling and chatting with eachother.  
>One boy broke away from the group, and turned to face Kurt.<br>Kurt's heart skipped a beat, and he immeadiately crossed his legs.  
>This boy was gorgeous. He was a bit short, but he was gorgeous.<br>He had dark hair, hazel eyes and an amazing complexion.  
>The boy smirked, and moved quickly towards him.<br>"Well, what do we have here?" He asked, kneeling down in front of Kurt.  
>Kurt didn't say anything.<br>"Look, I know I'm smokin'. But you should try actually, oh I dunno, TALKING." He said.  
>"I wasn't.. I.." Kurt began.<br>"Please, Talk to me in ENGLISH."  
>"What do you want from me?" Kurt asked, finally able to talk.<br>"Honestly, babe? I want to be in you."  
>"Yeah, like that'll happen." Kurt snapped.<br>"Aww, c'mon baby!"  
>"I'm not your baby. You don't even know my name!"<br>"Three guesses. I get it right, you have to do whatever I want, for a whole DAY."  
>"What do I get if you don't guess right?"<br>"I do whatever YOU want for a whole day, babe." He winked at Kurt. "Deal?"  
>Kurt studied his face for a moment.<br>"C'mon.." The boy whispered.  
>"Fine. Deal." Kurt said.<br>"Your name is Kurt. Kurt Hummel."  
>Kurt jumped up.<br>"WHAT? How did you know that? That's not fair!" He protested.  
>Mr. Cappreino whistled at the front, attempting to capture the attention of The Warblers.<br>"I read some files in the main office."  
>"How did you get them?"<br>"I can be unbelievably persuasive, Kurt.." The dark-haired boy whispered, moving even closer to Kurt.  
>Kurt sat down again.<br>_Bad move.  
><em>He continued to move closer to Kurt. So close, in fact, that Kurt could feel his breath on his skin. Kurt tensed, willing himself not to blush. Not to move. Not to speak.  
>Their lips were almost touching, and Kurt cursed himself for wanting to kiss him.<br>Mr. Cappreino cleared his throat, and the entire group of boys turned around to face the two at the back.  
>"Don't forget about our deal." He whispered to Kurt.<br>He stepped away from Kurt, who breathed a sigh of relief. _  
>But at the same time... <em>Kurt didn't want him to leave.  
>The boy turned to leave, but stopped.<br>"By the way.. The name is Blaine. Blaine Anderson." He said quietly, smirking at Kurt. "Remember it. You'll be screaming it later." He winked and walked towards his seat.

**Please review, and tell me what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt had to admit it, The Warblers had TALENT. Their voices blended together so well, and it was actually kind of fun to watch them practice... Truthfully, it had been the highlight of his day. Kurt almost wished that Blaine and the rest of The Warblers came in at the end of the day, though. Purely because his day was terribly boring after they left.

Kurt didn't see Blaine again that day.. not that he was complaining.

Blaine Anderson was an arrogant, over-confident jerk.

_He only said those things to make me squirm_. Kurt thought as he checked his hair (one last time), using his phone as a mirror.

It was Friday morning now, and Kurt had just parked outside of Dalton.

_Someone like HIM doesn't ACTUALLY take interest in someone like ME._

When he was satisfied with how he looked, he stepped out of his car, and locked it. And then he locked it again.

_Just in case._

Kurt walked up to the large metal gate, and was greeted by a security officer. After going through security, he headed straight to the office to sign in.

Kurt had completely forgotten to sign in the week before, and he felt terrible about it.

"Good morning Mrs..." Kurt paused to check the sign on the front of her desk. "Tarick!"

"Good morning, deary." She replied. She coughed loudly, and tapped the end of her cigarette on an ashtray.

"How can I help you?" She wheezed.

"Oh, I'd like to sign in? I..I help out in the music room?"

"Name?" She said, accidentally blowing cigarette smoke directly in Kurt's face.

He coughed and covered his mouth.

"My name is Kurt Hummel.. And I don't mean to be disrespectful, but are you allowed to smoke inside of the school?"

"Sorry 'bout that." She said, putting out her cigarette. "And nobody tells me not to, so I do it."

Kurt nodded.

"Somebody's waiting for you." She said, pointing at the door.

Kurt turned around, and saw Mr. Cappreino standing there.

"Oh, it's Mr. Cappreino! Goodbye, Mrs. Tarick." He said, walking towards the door.

Mr. Cappreino opened the door for Kurt, and greeted him warmly.

"Helloooooo, Kurt! Do you think you could do me a favor today?" He asked.

"I-" Kurt started.

"Of course you can!" He said, cutting Kurt off. "Here's what I need you to do. I need you to be the teacher today. Just for second period."

"Sure. I can do that, Mr. Cappreino." Kurt said smiling. "You'll still be in the room though, won't you?"

"Not exactly. Bye Kurt!" Mr. Cappreino said. He turned around and walked away.

"Mr. Cappreino! WAIT!" Kurt called after him. "Is that even legal? I'm not a certified teacher!"

Mr. Cappreino continued walking.

_A secretary who smokes in the office, and a teacher who leaves lessons to be taught by students who don't even attend that school. What's next? A security guard who does the Single Ladies dance?_

Kurt took his phone out and checked the time. There was an hour left until The Warblers came in for practice. He had to figure out what they were going to do today.

As he walked down the hallways, Kurt barely paid attention to his surroundings. So naturally, he almost ran into someone.

Unfortunately, it was Blaine.

"Hey, sexy. I was looking for you." Blaine said.

"That's... Great. Bye Blaine." Kurt said. He began to walk away.

"I probably won't be attending my classes today!" Blaine called after him.

Kurt stopped.

"Why not?"

"I feel like skipping. Pretending I'm sick. You should come too." He winked at Kurt.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm in charge of The Warbler's practice today. Also, skipping is always a bad idea."

"Suit yourself." Blaine said. "Later, hot stuff." He turned around and walked away.

"Dear gaga.." Kurt mumbled to himself.

He reached the music room and opened the door.

_Time to find a song to practice.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Kurt stood at the front of the classroom, trying to get The Warblers' attention.<p>

"Guys? GUYS?"

Everyone continued to fool around and talk.

"Guys?"

No response.

"OHMYGOD SHUT UP!" Kurt yelled.

The room went silent.

"Where's Mr. C?" Someone called out from the back of the class.

Kurt glanced over and saw that Blaine's seat was empty.

_Hopefully he decided to skip. _He thought.

_It would make this a lot easier._

"Mr. Cappreino decided to leave me in charge for some unknown reason. So I don't actually know where he is. Okay I'm supposed to take attendance... So.. Uh.."

Kurt awkwardly walked over to Mr. Cappreino's desk and picked up the attendance book.

He started at the end of the list, and made his way up.

He called out the last few names.

"Erin Bocker?"

"I'm here."

"Jared Bellevet?"

"Hey, sexy."

Kurt rolled his eyes and continued.

"Jeremy Arstat?"

"Sup?"

"And Blaine Anderson is not here.." He said, marking him as absent.

"I'm right here, baby." Came a voice from near the doorway.

Kurt put down the attendance, crossed his arms, put on his best bitchy-face look, and turned to face Blaine.

"You're LATE." He said.

"Ooo, am I in trouble? Are you gonna spank me?"

Kurt picked up a chalk brush and hurled it at Blaine's head.

Blaine ducked, and the chalk brush hit the wall.

Blaine walked quickly towards Kurt. He opened his mouth to say something, but Kurt held up his hand.

"You don't scare me, hobbit!" He said.

"Who said I was trying to scare you? And fuck, man. You're hot when you're pissed."

"You're an asshole." Kurt said, glaring at Blaine.

"And I-" Blaine began.

"I don't wanna hear it!" Kurt said quickly.

He put his hands on Blaine's shoulders, and directed him to his seat.

"But-"

"NO, Blaine!"

"Kuuuuuuuurt!" Blaine said, breaking free of Kurt's grip and turning around to face him.

"Sit."

"Kurt!"

"BLAINE, SIT DOWN." Kurt yelled.

Blaine rolled his eyes, and sat down in his seat.

"We'll talk about this later." Kurt said, walking towards the front of the classroom.

"You bet we will, babe." Blaine said.

_Just let it go, Kurt.._

"Alright." He said. "Today, I'm in charge."

"You can be in charge of me any day!" Someone called out.

"Okay, seriously guys?" Kurt said. He was getting frustrated. "Is this how you normally treat Mr. Cappreino? Because I know for a fact you didn't act like this last week."

Nobody spoke.

"Okay, so today, I've picked a song for you all to sing. How many of you are familiar with the song "Shake It" by Metro Station?"

A few people shrugged, a few people nodded, and the rest raised their hands.

Everyone knew the song.

"Okay, perfect. That's your song for the day. Here are the lyrics." Kurt began to walk around the room and pass them out.

"No WAY." Blaine said, shaking his head. "I am not, I repeat, NOT singing something written by MILEY CYRUS' older brother! That's just.. Wrong!"

"You WILL sing the song, Blaine." Kurt gave him his best bitchy look. "Okay. Go rehearse."

"But.." A boy named Jeremy said. "Aren't you gonna help us figure out the choreography first?"

"Nope." Kurt said, smiling. "You have to figure everything out on your own. Go on. You have about an hour to figure things out."

"This isn't the type of music we normally sing.." One boy said.

"Ohmygod people! Just go!"

Everyone left their seats, and began to practice.

Kurt sat down and texted Mercedes.

* * *

><p>"Alright! Is everybody ready? Let's go!"<p>

Kurt sat down, and the performance began.

_Let's drop! Yeah, come on_

_Shake, shake_

_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door_

_Your body's cold but girl we're getting so warm_

_And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside_

_Tonight you're falling in love, let me go now_

_This feeling's tearing me up, here we go now_

_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?_

_Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?_

_Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?_

_Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

The boys took turns singing. Kurt had to bite down on his lip to keep from laughing.. They looked like a boy band that was marketed at girls aged 13 and under.

_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

_Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare_

_We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there_

_And I was thinking of places that I could hide_

_Tonight you're falling in love, let me go now_

_This feeling's tearing me up, here we go now_

_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?_

_Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?_

_Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?_

_Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

_I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind_

_I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time_

_But I was thinking of ways to get you staying the night_

_Your body's shaking, tell me off so I can turn off the lights_

_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?_

_Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?_

_Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?_

_Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

They finished with jazz hands.

Kurt stood up and applauded them.

"Guys, you were great!" He said, laughing.

The bell rang, and Mr. Cappreino rushed into the room.

"Hi guys! Bye guys!" He said cheerfully.

The Warblers filed out of the room, and Kurt heaved a sigh of relief. But then he remembered that he wanted to talk to Blaine about his behavior.

"Kurt, how did everything go?" Mr. Cappreino asked cheerfully.

"Can't talk! Sorry Mr. Cappreino!" Kurt said as he rushed out the door.

He stopped in the middle of the hallway, and looked around for Blaine.

"God Kurt, those jeans look tight. Not that I'm complaining..." Someone said from right behind him. It was Blaine. Kurt didn't turn around. "Want my help taking them off?" He whispered in Kurt's ear. He then smacked Kurt's ass, and walked away.

Kurt stood there, shocked. But only for a moment. He decided he REALLY wanted to tell Blaine off, so he tried to catch up with him.

"Hey! HEY!" Kurt called after him.

Blaine looked over his shoulder, bit his lip, and continued to walk away.

He turned to walk into one of the many bathrooms at Dalton, and naturally, Kurt followed.

_To tell him off, of course!_

"Hey, hey Blaine! BLAINE! I'm talking to you!"

Kurt entered the bathroom, and stopped.

_Where the Hell is Blaine?_

"Blaine?" Kurt called out. The bathroom seemed to be completely empty.

He took a step forward.

"Hello?"

"HA!" Blaine shouted, jumping down from a ledge near the ceiling.

"HOLY SHIT DON'T KILL ME!" Kurt screamed, terrified that he was actually about to die. He covered his face with his arms.

"Kurt, why would I kill you?" Blaine said softly. Kurt lowered his arms, and stood against the wall.

"I want you too badly to do that..." Blaine took a few steps towards Kurt. "And you know what?" He took a few more steps.

"What?" Kurt said.

"I think.. You want me just as much as I want you."

There was barely any space between their bodies now. Kurt was suddenly extremely grateful for the sweater that was tied around his waist, and he prayed that Blaine didn't notice anything.

"I don't.. I.." Kurt tried to speak, but failed.

"I make you nervous." Blaine whispered. "I make you angry."

Kurt could only nod.

"But you still want me."

Kurt tried to shake his head.

Blaine hooked a finger through one of the belt loops on Kurt's pants, and pulled their bodies together.

"God, I wanna rip these jeans off of you." He whispered.

Kurt almost stopped breathing.

"You know you wanna be with me, Kurt." Blaine said. "And I want you so, SO badly."

Blaine reached up and brushed Kurt's bottom lip lightly with his thumb.

The boys heard footsteps, and Blaine took a step away from Kurt.

Kurt cleared his throat.

"Just something to think about." Blaine said before leaving the room.

"Dear lord, he is going to be the death of me.." Kurt mumbled to himself.

**Thanks so much for all of the positive feedback, everybody! It really means a ton!  
>Please review, and tell me what you thought! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt stood in front of the door to Mr. Cappreino's music room. He had just signed in at the main office, It was Friday morning, and Mr. Cappreino was nowhere to be found. Normally, Kurt would have simply let himself into the music room. But today, the door was locked.

"Hello?" Kurt called as he knocked on the door. After a few minutes, he gave up. "Oh, forget it!"

"I've been looking for you." Someone said from behind him. That voice was unforgettable, and so was the person it belonged to.

Kurt bit his lip and turned around.

"You didn't have to turn around." Blaine said, smirking. "I really did enjoy what I was seeing..."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Blaine... I wouldn't be surprised if the reason you're here is because you're a stalker!"

Blaine pretended to be hurt. "Nuh-uh!" He said, shaking his head. "Besides.. You like it when I follow you around."

"Keep telling yourself that.." Kurt said.

"I will." Blaine said, taking a step towards Kurt.

"Nonono! None of that today. No thank you!" Kurt said, turning to walk away.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm, and Kurt stopped abruptly. Blaine cleared his throat.

"Mr. Cap told me that he needed your help with this class trip thing today. Told me I should," Blaine made quotation marks in the air. "Hunt you down and tell you."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, and tried to step away from Blaine, who let go of his arm.

"He told you to hunt me down?" Kurt said, looking a little worried. "I highly doubt that that is something you should tell a boy in reform school."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Kurt. You shouldn't keep Cappie waiting. Later." He waved at Kurt and began to walk away.

"Blaine, wait!" Kurt called after him. He walked quickly towards Blaine, fully knowing that this is what Blaine wanted to happen.

"Where's Mr. Cappreino?" Kurt asked.

"At the back entrance." Blaine said, shrugging. He was about to walk away, But Kurt stopped him.

"Can you take me there?" He asked.

"Babe, I can take you ANYWHERE."

Kurt lightly smacked Blaine's arm, and they began to walk.

"So..." Kurt said, attempting to break the silence with small talk. "How was your week?"

"Boring." Blaine sighed. "No stabbings, nothing was stolen from any classrooms, no fistfights, no food fights... Nothing!"

"You consider stabbings to be entertaining?" Kurt said, shocked. To be honest, he was a little concerned about his safety, seeing as to he and Blaine were walking alone.

"No. God, I don't stab people, Kurt. If I did, I would be kicked out of Dalton and sent straight to Juvie! It's just the stuff that happens afterwards. That's what entertains me."

"Like?" Kurt asked.

"Watching the teachers try and figure out who did it is HILARIOUS. It takes them days, while all of us students know exactly who did it the minute it happens."

"And you don't tell?" Kurt asked.

Blaine laughed. "Of course not! Are you kidding me? We get time off until everything is figured out! Why would we throw that away by telling?"

Kurt simply nodded. Blaine moved a bit closer to Kurt, and Kurt took a large step away from Blaine.

"I'm, uh, sick." Kurt said. He coughed and then looked away from Blaine. He felt bad about lying to him, but did he really have any other choice?

_He's dangerous, Kurt._ _You don't get sent to a reform school for nothing.._

"Blaine.." Kurt said quietly. "Can I ask you a question?"

Blaine nodded.

"Why are you here? What did you do?"

"We'll talk about it later. We're here now."

"Oh. Okay." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine pushed the door open, and stepped outside. Kurt followed.

"Kurt! Blaine!" Mr. Cappreino called. "You're here, just in time! We're just about to leave!"

"Leave?" Kurt said, turning to face Blaine.

"Once a month, the students who haven't caused any trouble get to go on a trip. Honestly, it's kinda boring. But it's nice to get outta this shit hole..."

Kurt could only nod. It had never occurred to him that the boys must get TERRIBLY bored at times. He began to wonder what they did in all their spare time, but then he stopped himself.

_I don't wanna think about that..._

He looked up to see Mr. Cappreino standing in front of him.

"Kurt, you'll come with me. Blaine, go join your group. Shoo!" He nudged Blaine in the other direction. When Mr. Cappreino was facing Kurt, Blaine gave him the middle finger, and stormed away.

_Dear Lord._

"Alright, Kurt." Mr. Cappreino said as they walked towards the gate. "So here's what's gonna happen today..."

Kurt raised his hand. "Blaine already told me that we're going on a trip with the students who have displayed good behavior all month."

"Perfect!" Mr. Cappreino said. "So Kurt, you said that you didn't have any trouble with the class last week, correct?"

Kurt simply nodded. The truth was, he hadn't told Mr. Cappreino how the class had gone, and he didn't intend to. The boys had been a bit rude, but Kurt didn't want to get them in trouble.

_Or you just don't want to get BLAINE in trouble. _

"So you'll have no problem being in charge of one of the groups today, will you?"

Kurt didn't even try to reply.

"Of course not!" Mr. Cappreino said. "Here's the list of the kids you'll be in charge of. Have fun!" He handed the list to Kurt, and walked away.

Kurt stepped onto the bus, and looked around for a seat.

Random people called out to Kurt. Things like, "Hey, sexy! Come sit back here!" or, "Why don't you bring that ass and sit it down on my lap!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and sat down in an empty seat. He took his iPhone out of his pocket, plugged in the headphones, and selected a song. Just as it was getting to the chorus-Kurt's favourite part-someone tapped on his shoulder. Kurt paused the song, and looked up, clearly annoyed.

"Move over. I'm sitting with you." Blaine said.

Kurt sighed and moved over. Blaine sat down and pulled out a pack of gum.

"Want some?" He asked. He handed the pack to Kurt, who thanked him and took a piece.

"Blaine, why do you keep following me?" Kurt asked, turning his body so he was completely facing Blaine.

"Because it's fun." Blaine said, shrugging.

_Because it's fun. See, Kurt? He doesn't ACTUALLY like you. Stop obsessing over him._

"And because I want in those super-tight jeans of yours..." Blaine continued.

"Sure, You can try them on some day."

_Try them on one day? TRY THEM ON? I'm an idiot. Why am I such an idiot around Blaine?_

"Only if I get to take them off of you." Blaine said.

Kurt blushed and looked away. He remembered the list of students in his pocket, and he took it out.

_Erin Bocker,  
>Cole Taflon,<br>Eminent Nearable,  
>and...<em>

"Jeremy Arstat? Are they mental? He'll eat you alive! And not in the totally hot sexual way. No, I mean he won't even bother killing you first. He'll just eat you!"

"That's.. encouraging, Blaine."

"Okay, look. I've been at the school longer than you have. Gimmie that sheet." He grabbed the sheet from Kurt. "Got a pen?"

"No. Why do you want one?"

"A marker? Crayon? Eyeliner?"

"Do I LOOK like I would have eyeliner with me?"

"No."

"I have a marker, though." Kurt handed the marker to Blaine, who began to write on the sheet.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked. "You know I need that, right?"

"No, REALLY?" Blaine asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No need to be grumpy..."

"Kurt?" Blaine said. He raised a finger to Kurt's lips. "Shh."

Kurt could only nod. He sat impatiently for the five minutes that Blaine had the sheet. He wondered what Blaine was writing.

"Are you done yet?" Kurt asked.

"Yep." Blaine said, handing the sheet back.

The sheet was covered in notes. All were written in blue marker. Kurt smiled. Blaine had written things like, "Eminent Nearable.. call him 'Slugz' if you wanna live to see tomorrow. Don't ask about his name. His parents are rather.. interesting people. His sister's full name is Nearly Fett-Tod Nearable. Fett Tod=Fat Death."  
>Or, "Erin Bocker... We call him Cock-Block Bocker. Seriously. You can't even kiss someone while he's in the room. He'll stop it from happening. He's a nice guy overall though.. Yeah, he stabbed his dad. He won't hurt YOU though."<p>

"How do you know all this stuff about everyone else, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Old habits die hard." Blaine said quietly.

"What?" Kurt said.

"Remember the first day we met, Kurt?" Blaine asked, pausing to look at Kurt.

_He's reading my body language._ Kurt thought. _Keep calm._

"I read all the stuff about you in a file from the main office. I steal files and read them for fun."

"That's why you're here, isn't it?" Kurt asked. "You stole files somewhere, and you got caught."

"Yeah, that's what I'm here for." Blaine said, sighing. "I stole some files at my old school, and I got caught. So my parents sent me here. You don't actually have to have been arrested to be sent here, Kurt."

"Why'd you do it though?" Kurt asked.

"There was this guy, we called him Larsky." Blaine said. "He was a jerk. He was such a dickhead to everyone... I wanted his file so I could know his history."

"Why?"

"God Kurt, you would make a terrible bully. And a terrible spy. It's because I wanted to know his weakness. If he had family issues or something. Ever heard of blackmail?"

"That's harsh.."

Blaine shrugged and opened his mouth to say something, when the bus stopped.

"EVERYBODY OFF!" The bus driver yelled.

Kurt and Blaine were at the back of the line getting off of the bus. As they passed the bus driver, Kurt swore that he heard "Single Ladies" playing somewhere. He later realized that it was the bus driver's ringtone.

* * *

><p>When everyone was separated into their groups, and attendance had been taken, the groups set off into the forest.<p>

"Why are we even here?" Erin Bocker asked.

"To enjoy the fresh air and the wildlife!" Kurt said, mimicking the principal's voice.

Erin laughed.

_He's a nice guy. _Kurt thought. _Hard to believe he stabbed someone...  
><em>  
>"Guys, be careful not to get too close to the edge here. You don't wanna fall off..." Kurt said to the boys behind him.<p>

There was no response.  
><em><br>_Kurt turned around. "Guys? GUYS!" He said, trying to get the attention of the three taller boys. "You know the rules. Absolutely NO cell phones are supposed to be used on this trip!"

Jeremy snickered. "Whatever, Kurt." He said, continuing to text someone.

"No, NOT whatever!" Kurt snapped, storming towards him. He snatched the phone from Jeremy, and shoved it in his pocket. "This is mine until the end of the trip."

"Hey!" Jeremy shouted. "That's MINE! I'll fight you for it!"

"No." Kurt said calmly. "It WAS yours. Now it's mine. It will be yours again at the end of the day." Jeremy was about to protest, but Kurt held up a hand to silence him.

"Enough." He said. "C'mon. Let's go sit on the dock."

When the boys were on the dock, Jeremy's phone went off.

"Can I at least check who that is?" Jeremy asked impatiently.

"No." Kurt replied.

"Dude, gimmie my phone."

"No."

"GIMMIE MY FUCKING PHONE!" Jeremy screamed at Kurt.

"You don't scare me!" Kurt said. "I've dealt with people who are MUCH worse than you!"

"Oh yeah?" Jeremy said with a smirk. "You sure I don't scare you?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty damn-" Kurt began.

He was cut off by Jeremy pushing him off of the dock, into the water. As he fell, Kurt tried to grab the side of the dock, to prevent himself from going fully underwater, but he smashed his head off of it instead.

His body went limp, and he slipped underwater, barely any air in his lungs.

It was only when Kurt was halfway to the bottom that he realized he should probably be trying to fight his way back up.

_But why?_

_Go back to the top, Kurt_. Whispered the voice in his head.

Who's voice? I've heard it before.. It's not MY voice...

"Fine." He tried to say, forgetting he was underwater. He swallowed a large amount of water, and began to choke. He had almost no air left.

_Time to go back up! _The voice said.

Kurt opened his eyes and looked around, realizing that he didn't know which way was up.

_Light is up, dark is down. You'll float to the top. _The voice continued.

Kurt was very confused.

If he was supposed to float towards the top, and the top was light... Why was he going towards the darkness?

He was out of air now, and his vision was becoming blurry.

_I'm gonna die..._

Kurt heard something.. A splash? Was someone down there with him?

_Oh well.._He thought, as his body reached the bottom, and he gave into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if this sucked!<br>Please review... I think there's only gonna be one more chapter after this. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am SO sorry for making you guys wait for this!  
>I'm a bad person...<br>Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>When Kurt awoke, he heard voices.<p>

"Kurt? Kurt? Wake up!" Someone said.

"Helloooo? Anybody in there?" Someone else said.

"Wake up!"

"Is Kurt dead?"

"It's gonna take a lot," Kurt said, pausing to cough. "More than that to kill ME."

"Kurt, You're alive!" Erin said.

Kurt's eyes were still closed, so when he heard a _thud_-like noise beside him, he assumed that Erin had sat down next to him.

"Of course I'm alive.." Kurt mumbled. His throat was painfully dry, and his head was pounding.

_Why is my head pounding? _

"You hit your head pretty hard off the dock, man." Erin said, reaching out and touching the cut on the side of Kurt's head. "It's not really bleeding, though..."

"Not really bleeding? That's not possible, Erin. You're either bleeding, or you're not. Simple." Someone else said.

It was then that Kurt realized he was not, in fact, lying on the ground. Someone was holding him, and Kurt had a pretty good idea as to who it was.

"Blaine?" He said, opening his eyes.

"Well, look who decided to join us!" Blaine said, grinning.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "What happened?"

"Jeremy pushed you in the water and, according to Erin, you hit your head off of the dock. I jumped in and saved your life. I think that deserves a reward," Blaine paused to pull Kurt closer, and Kurt couldn't help thinking about how easy it would be to just reach up and kiss him. "Don't you agree, Kurt?"

"Umm.. I.."

"Hey Anderson! Is your boyfriend dead?" Jeremy yelled.

Kurt rolled off of Blaine and pulled himself into a sitting position. He turned to glare at Jeremy.

"You're gonna die, Arstat!" Blaine yelled as he jumped up. Jeremy took one look at Blaine and took off running, Blaine following closely behind.

They disappeared into the forest, leaving Kurt and Erin alone in the clearing.

"Well then.." Kurt said. He turned to look at Eric.

"Kurt.." Eric said, passing him a water bottle.

"Thanks. And yeah?"

"Blaine Anderson wants to fuck you senseless."

Kurt choked.

"Where the Hell did that come from?"

Erin shrugged. "Please. He never acts like this around other dudes. Sure, he hits on people.. Actually, he kinda stopped doing that after he met you... He only hits on you now. And he talks about you a lot.."

Kurt stared at Erin, who simply shrugged.

"What?" Kurt said shaking his head in disbelief.

_He just wants in my pants. He doesn't like me. He's not allowed to have sex at school. Thus, he doesn't actually want ME, he literally wants what's in my pants because it's something he's not allowed to have. Because I wouldn't let him even if I had the chance. And it's against the rules._

"I'm not kidding." Erin said, bits of cracker falling out of his mouth as he talked.

"Erin, where did you even GET crackers?"

"My pocket."

"Why do you have crackers in your pocket?"

"I get hungry a lot..." Erin looked down at the crackers in his hand. "Want some?"

Kurt shook his head. "No thank you."

"Actually, I take back what I said. Yes, Blaine wants to fuck you senseless. But I kinda think he like, likes you or something. I wasn't kidding when I said he talks about you a lot. Seriously, we were eating lunch yesterday and he started talking about how you said that cafeteria food is disgusting and how he totally agrees with you. You're attractive, Kurt. I'm straight, and even I know that."

"Umm, thanks?" Kurt said, smiling awkwardly.

"No problem."

_This time last year, _Kurt thought, _I would've DIED and gone to Heaven because of that comment. Now... Not so much. But why? Have I really changed that much?_

Kurt stopped thinking for a moment and listened. It was nearly silent, the only audible sounds being the wind shaking the branches on the trees, waves from the pond slapping off of the side of the dock, and the quiet munching noise of crackers being chewed.

_I wonder when Blaine is coming back?_

"Blaine will be back soon." Erin said. He looked down at his hands. "My crackers are gone.."

"How did you know that I was thinking about him?" Kurt asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Do you like Blaine?"

"No!"

"Do you have feelings for Blaine?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Do you want to be fucked senseless by Blaine?"

"NO!"

"Then why were you thinking about him?"

"Because It's been a while since he ran after Jeremy, and I-"

Erin cut him off. "You're worried about him. I get it. He'll be back soon. And don't worry. Blaine's a dangerous little hobit. Or maybe he's a leprechaun.. Nah. He's probably more of a chipmunk or something. Anyways, he used to get into fights a lot."

"Not anymore?"

"He rarely gets into fights nowadays.. People stopped fighting him when they realized that just because he's small, does NOT mean he can't hurt them. He's given so many people black eyes, it's not even funny."

"Huh. That's... strange." Kurt said. "I never would've thought.. Well, I dunno what I thought. So how long until Blaine comes back?"

Erin pretended to look at an imaginary watch. "Right about.. now."

Kurt turned around just in time to see Blaine walk out of the forest, and into the clearing.

"Blaine!" Kurt said, jumping up.

"Kurt." Blaine said, nodding at Kurt.

"I.. um.. what happened?" Kurt said, rubbing his hands together. It was a nervous habit, really. He knew he had to stop doing it, it made his hands really dry, but..

"I chased after him for a while, he fell, he got up, we swore at eachother a bit, he tried to hit me and I slammed my fist into his eye... Nothing, really." Blaine shrugged.

_Something's wrong with Blaine.. _Kurt thought. He knew something was off, but he couldn't tell what it was.

"My bag is on the dock. I'm going to go get it."

"Kurt, I dunno if-" Blaine started.

"You guys can watch me walk there and back if it makes you feel better."

Blaine smirked, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean I was giving you permission to check me out!"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't need permission."

Kurt turned around and walked towards the dock, Blaine watching him the entire time.

"You seem off.." Erin said, putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Blaine said, shrugging.

"Dude, I'm your best friend! I'm not gonna go yell it to the world!"

"I'm kind of.. confused." Blaine said, sighing.

"It's about Kurt, right?" Erin asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Blaine nodded. "How'd you know?" At this point, Blaine wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was _actually_ watching Kurt walk. And loving it. He loved the way his hips moved with every step, and he wanted those hips, _GOD _he wanted those hips, and that _BODY_underneath him...

"Blaine.. He's literally ALL you talk about. You watch him whenever he's around, you can't go a week without talking to him.. He's like your drug. You're hooked on him."

"Okay, I TOTALLY wanna fuck him till we _both_ pass out, but it's like.. I feel.. It's MORE than that. I've never wanted MORE than just being fuck-buddies. And I'm perfectly okay with that.. Or, I _WAS _perfectly okay with that. But then Mr. Skin-tight jeans showed up, and BAM! Everything changed."

"So you wanna go out with him?"

Blaine didn't reply.

"Blaine?" Erin said, waving a hand in front of Blaine's face.

"Yeah, I do."

"So tell him." Erin said. "Hey, you don't have any food with you do, do you?"

"Are you mental?" Blaine said, passing him a small pack of M&M's. "I can't TELL him! It'll cost me my reputation!"

"Then you have to choose, Blaine. Kurt, or your rep."

* * *

><p>Kurt walked inside of his house, ready to collapse. He was tired, his head was pounding, his whole body ached, and he needed to stop thinking. Not to mention the fact that his clothes were still damp, and that was really bringing his mood down.<p>

The bus ride back to Dalton had been uncomfortable, to say the least. The air was thick with heat, and the overpowering smell of sweat had made Kurt gag. Normally, this wouldn't have really bothered Kurt, seeing as to he HAD been on the football team for quite a period of time. But the thing that was bugging Kurt, was that something was clearly bugging Blaine.

Blaine had seemed a little off ever since he had come back from his fight with Jeremy.. If you could even call it a fight. It was more of a.. confrontation, as Blaine had later said. Kurt had practically _begged _Blaine to tell him what was wrong, but to no avail. Kurt didn't see Blaine again after they had gotten off of the bus.

_Why is he ignoring me?_

"KU-UUUUUURT!" Someone yelled from downstairs. "IS THAT YOU?"

"YES, IT'S ME!" Kurt shouted.

"COME DOWNSTAIRS! I'VE GOT PIZZA!"

"ONE SECOND, FINN!"

Even if Kurt hadn't recognized his voice, he knew that it could only be Finn. Carole and Kurt's father were out of town until Sunday night, leaving the house to Finn, Kurt, and whomever they chose to invite over.

Kurt ran up the stairs to his bedroom, and quickly changed shirts. (Quickly, meaning that it took him fifteen minutes to find something that he _supposed would work _with his pants.)

When Kurt finally reached the basement, he was surprised to discover that Finn was not alone. Puck, Mike, and Sam surrounded Finn, who looked like he had been telling a story.

"Oh, hi! Puck, Mike, Sam.. I didn't realize you guys were here."

"Hi Kurt!" The four boys said in unison.

"Kurt, there's three boxes of pizza over there. Eat, man!" Puck said, shoving an extremely greasy piece of pizza into his mouth.

Normally, Kurt would have turned down the pizza and made himself a salad.

_Not today. _Kurt thought as he grabbed himself a slice. _The only boy whose EVER shown any sort of interest in me is ignoring me, I got pushed off of a dock and nearly drowned, and I had an extremely confusing conversation with a boy named Erin who I've known for about, oh, FIVE minutes?_

"Thank-you." He said, taking a small bite.

"So Kurt," Finn said with a smirk. "How was your day?"

_Of course today is the day he asks..._

Kurt sighed. "It was.. Interesting, to say the least."

"Getting any action from one of those reform school boys, Hummel?" Puck asked, nudging him.

Finn made a face of disgust. "Guys.. He's my BROTHER."

"We know." Sam said, moving closer to Kurt. "So, are you?"

"No, they mostly just ignore me." Kurt said, shrugging. It wasn't _completely _a lie. _Mostly _was the key word there.

"Dude, your lying. Fess up." Puck said.

Mike and Sam nodded.

"Guys, this is kind-of weird. I mean, Puck, last year, you were tossing me in dumpsters. Sam and Mike.. we rarely ever talk. I hang out with your _GIRLFRIENDS._Also, I'm pretty sure that Finn does not want to learn about my sex life," The boys (minus Finn) had strange looks on their face.. Was it.. hope? "-Or lack of it."

"Dammit!" Puck snapped.

"Seriously, why do you care?"

"Because we CAN."

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well.. there is this ONE guy..."

Sam grabbed his bag of cool-ranch Doritos. "This is gonna be good!" He said, shoving a handful into his mouth.

"Hey.." Mike said. "Am I the only one who feels like a girl at a slumber party?"

The boys all turned to face him, and then looked at eachother.

"Yeah." They all said at once.

Mike shrugged.

"So tell us, Hummel." Puck said."What's he like? What's he at Dalton for? Has he tried to make a move? Have you done the nasty yet?"

"Guys, I'm afraid I can't tell you, unless SOMEONE," Kurt dramatically turned his head towards Finn. "Promises not to tell my dad, or his mother, ANYTHING."

Finn sighed. "I promise.. Not that I really wanna hear all of this.."

And so, Kurt Hummel spent his entire evening retelling the events of his last few trips to Dalton, devouring four slices of pizza, stealing Sam's Doritos, and sitting on the basement floor. And he actually enjoyed it.

At 9:30, Kurt said goodnight to the boys, and went upstairs. Mike had run up after him.

"Kurt! Wait!" He said, making a mad dash up the stairs.

"Mhmm?"

"Okay, I just wanna say.. there's a reason we asked you all those questions."

Kurt nodded.

"We all feel really bad about the way we used to treat you. Or, err... How Finn and Puck used to treat you. We actually care about you, so.. We thought this might start to make up for it? And, uh, you can come hang out with us anytime! Your actually pretty cool, Kurt. Okay, Bye!" Mike turned around quickly and began to walk away.

"Um, thanks!" Kurt called after Mike.

"Oh, and Kurt!" Mike said, turning around to face Kurt. 'About Blaine.. Tell him how you feel. Or show him, even.. Okay, goodnight!'

Mike raced back downstairs and Kurt ran up to his bedroom. He showered quickly, and then changed into pyjamas. He only did _HALF _of his skincare routine. Kurt Hummel, was _TIRED._

As soon as he had put his clothing away, and had finished brushing his hair, he fell into bed.

He looked at the clock.

_10:01_

He fell asleep immeadiately. 

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for your kind reviews so far!<br>Again, I am SUPER sorry for making you wait for this.. Okay. Bye! **


End file.
